The present invention relates to grey-water utilisation in aircraft. In particular the present invention relates to a grey-water utilisation system for an aircraft; an aircraft comprising a grey-water utilisation system; and the use of a corresponding grey-water utilisation system in an aircraft.
Today's commercial aircraft use vacuum toilet systems in which sewage is conveyed from the toilet bowl to a waste-water tank by means of the airstream resulting from the pressure differential between the sewage tank and the cabin. In order to support this conveyance and to clean the toilet bowl, in each flushing action a small amount of water is sprayed into said toilet bowl by way of a spray ring. The water used for this purpose is potable water that originates from the on-board potable-water tanks and has to be carried along in addition for this sole purpose.
Furthermore, grey-water systems are used which convey the used water from lavatory basins, galley sinks and freight-compartment drainage to the outside by way of so-called drain masts, i.e., heated outlet stubs on the underside of the fuselage. These drain masts contribute to increased air resistance.